Some Times Life Suck and We Get The Blunt of It
by WhiteWolfWitch
Summary: The Cullens go hunting, they expect to find there dinner, but with Bella they find something else. Two girls were found wounded and knocked out, little dose our favorite vampires know they aren't all human. And two of our favorite sifters imprint. Uh oh. A year after Last Olympian and Breaking Dawn. Seth/OC Embry/OC Reviews are always welcomed! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What would happen if, while out on a hunting trip, the Cullens find two girls? A whole lot of trouble is what. Few years after Last Olympian and Breaking Dawn.**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**'flashbacks'**

_**'dreams'**_

BPOV:

I let my senses take control and followed the scent of a Black Bear down to a stream. I have learned how to quickly take care of this. I quickly scale a tree, I crouched down on a limb and wait, '_1...2...3' _

I pounced and landed gracefully on its back and snapped its neck. I sank my fangs in to its neck and drank the warm, deep red, salty, substance down greedily. I finished it of quick and whipped the red from my lips and stood.

I ran back and was met with the smell of human blood. I grew a tolerance for it a while back, curious I ran towards the smell. I was met with a bloody sight. Two young girls, the oldest one 16 and the youngest one was probably 14, 15 at the most. The oldest one had a gash above her eyebrow and what looked like a claw mark down her arms. The younger one had the same claw marks, but had a gash from the right cheek bone and across the bridge of her nose.

I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle, "Get everyone here. I found two girls, both with injuries. They're breathing, but knocked out." I relayed their description and the descriptions of the wounds, and where we're at.

Apparently they weren't far away cause Carlisle showed up, Esme not far behind. She gasped at the sight of them, "Oh my. What happened?"

"I don't know but it wasn't a bear attack, there's no scent to track. Oh well, first things first." He looked over them, "From what i can tell, the oldest one took the most damage. She has two broken rids, but they already started healing, the wounds were originally pretty deep, but once again has started healing." He unnecessarily sighed and continued, " The youngest one did fair well either, She has a sprained wrist, the claw marks haven't started healing and her right arm has been dislocated."

These girls must have went through hell, "Damn. What happened?" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, Language." Even now she continues the scold him when it will probably do no good.

"Sorry. But what are we going to do?" He directed it at Carlisle.

"Well, we aren't going to leave them. Pick up the younger one and take her to my car. Mind her wounds, Emmett." He nodded and gentaly picked the small girl up and took off. Not moments after, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice showed up.

"Jasper, Bella get there things. Edward get her to your car, need i tell you what i told Emmett." I nodded and grabbed, what must have been the older ones bag.

"Carlisle,this one name its on the bag, Tabitha Snow." I said as I showed him the name printed on the black Jans Sport Bag in red.

"Same on this one, Sapphira Stone. They may be sisters, it would explanes why they look alike. But the question begs : What would two girls be doing out in the woods?"

"We can ask when they wake up." Alice said abruptly, "But now we need to get them home fast, before they wake up."

"Right lets go." We took off running towards the cars.

Edward's POV:

I slammed the door to my Volvo as Bella climbed in and shut hers. I took a peek in side the mind of knocked out girl in the back seat. She was having a flashback to something that i wish i haven't seen and that she shouldn't have been trough.

FLASH BACK:

**'Step-Mom and that dumb ass of a dad were fighting, and i couldn't do anything but grab my one year old half sister and take her out side. But that hope was cut short, "Tabitha ,get your sorry ass in here." I put Nadia in her play pin and prepared my self for a hell of a beating that was coming.**

**I braced myself, but fell to the ground, my lip was once again, busted, "You made her leave, you ungrateful whore. You know where to go." I nodded silently and walked to the back room...'**

"Edward, whats wrong?" I gripped the steering wheel tighter and took my mates hand and drove silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH i forgot. Disclamer: I own nothing but my OC'S. Which you can use, but PM me first.**

Emmett's POV:

I pulled up in the driveway of our house and jumpped out. Rose hasn't said anything on the way home.

"Babe whats wrong?" I put my hands on her waist and looked at her. Even now it amazes me of how i got her.

"Something just doesn't sit right. Two girls, in the woods, no adults in sight. An animal that has no scent, somethings up." The look she gave me told me she was siriusly worried about this.

"It will be fine, babe. Go play with Nessie and take your mind off this." I motioned to the door and she smiled. I knew she loved to play with Nessie, it always relaxed her.

Finally the rest of the caravan pulled up. I opened the door and stood out of the way. They rused the two girls up stairs and to the room that Carlisle made in to a hospital room.

Me and Rose fallowed and waited outside with the rest of the family, "Whats up Eddie, why so tense?"

"Ill tell you and the others later. When Nessie gose to the bonfire tonight. She dont need to hear any of this." He said cut Rose off of how she doesn't like her going to the Bonfires.

Not too long after Carlisle came out and looked at us, "Well their healing ablities took care of some of the wound, turing them in to shollow gashes. I use butterflys stiches and liquies bandages to close them up. The younger one is fine. I'll have to wait and do the rest when she wakes up."

"I'll need to talk to you all, later tonight. Its important and it deals with the two girls." Eddie said obviusly worried about them.

Jasper's POV:

Edward's behavior confused me, I tried to calm him down but he refused it. Little Nessie just left with her wolf to go to the Bonfire, and now we were in the family room waiting for Edward to start.

"When i was driving the oldest girl here, I looked in to her mind. Now i wish i hadn't. What i saw was something that no girl should have seen, or have done to them." He started and i sent claming waves to help ease the tenseion in the air,"When I looked in, she was stuck in a memory, the girl was phyisicly and sexualy abused by her father. Her step-mother didn't do anything to stop it. I stopped watching when he sent her to his room."

I tried to keep him calmed down, Rose tensed up, we all knew how that was a touchy subject to her and if rubbed the wrong way could get you killed.

"So you know..." All of our heads snapped towards the spiral staircase. The oldest stood there, now that i got a good look at her, she wore a black v-neck shirt, darkwash jeans and black vans. She had black hair that reached just above her waist pulled in a side braid. Her skin suggest she was native amrican, her eyes were a bright sky blue.

"Well, i didn't expect you to wake up so early, let alone walk around." Carlisle stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah, alot of people dont. How did you find out?" She said, her tone demanding to know answers,"Obviusly none of us her are fully human. So what are you?" her tone once again held an air of athoraty.

"What do you mean?" I asked locking eyes with her now black ones, she sucked in a deep breath, apperently tring to keep her cool.

"I mean, im not fully human and neather are any of you. I can lest three things that gave you away, the inhuman beauty, the stone look of your skin, and the fact that you look like statues." It caught us off gaurd, she noticed everything, " All humans have imprefections, even half humans have imprefections. Me my eyes never stay the same, my skin never gets cold, and i have a temper that matches that of a rabied dog, whose food was stolen. Now want to tell me what you are or do i have to guess from a game of 10,000 queastions."

"What about you?" Emmett asked from his cornor of the room.

"10,000 questions it is. Besides im dying to know what you think i am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here we are. Wow three chaptersin the corse of a day. WOW!

Tabitha's POV:

Aound and Around we go now if it will stop, the gods only know. So far they've asked about my powers witch took us outside to show them that i can manipulat plant life. They've asked about my skin, whitch once again took us outside to show that i give off the warmth of a southern spring.

"Why do your eye change colors?" The big burly one whoes name i learned to be Emmett, asked.

"Genetics. I got it from my mother." I sighed, "My turn, well the inhuman speed, srength and beauty, the fact that you found me in the forest, one of you can read minds, What can the rest of you do?" I was standing against a wall near the door incase i to make a run for it.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to that. Well as you know, Edward can read minds, my dear Alice here, can see the feauter and i can sense and manipulat emotions." The southern vampier, Jasper, said as he pulled Alice in to his lap.

"Neat. Im ganna go check on Sapphira." I ran up the stairs and to the room in witch my younger half-sister was lying in, "Saphire, wake up please, you little twit. I need my daly dose of annoyance, from you."

I grabed her hand, "Im sorry."

Jasper's POV:

She ran up the stairs and to the home made Hospital room.

"She feels gilty for what happened." I stated wrapping my arms around my little pixie.

"We need to ask her what happened, and what she is." Rose stated and walked to the middle of the floor , _'Oh god here she goes'_

Edward chuckled as Rose started on a rant, "What if she hurts Nessie, or ends up hurting one of us? She could be dangeres, and Edward how do we know if she's telling the truth about her powers, what if she made you see those things?"

"You honestly think i would lie about that?" The topic of the rant showed up in the doorway, "You honestly don't know what its like do you? Fearing going home cause the people who were suppose to keep you safe?" She walked towards Rose, "Need i give you a news flash, the world doesn't revolve around you. If you want to know what i am, just ask, 'Hay would you mind if we stop guessing what you are and just tell us?'"

"Fine what are you and are you a threat to our family?" She snalred, _'bout time she got put in place.'_

"Im a demigod, and only if im threatened myself am i a potental danger." She stood there eyes locked on Rosealie, "And no i didn't make him see thoes things in my mind, my father does rape me. Its either i take the beatings and alot of other shit, or he would have hurt little Nadia." she said through cleched teeth.

"Im sorry i di-" she cut her off with a raised hand.

"Im sure you didn't mean it, just like alot of other people. But i stopped accepting 'im sorry' a while ago when my step mom tried." i was impressed to say the least.

The door opened to show Nessie and Jacob, "We're back. Mind my asking but whose that?"

"Im Tabitha Snow. Im guessing the little girl behind you is the one they call Nessie." I nodded in her dirction.

Tabitha's POV:

The guy was about as tall as a my day with almost the same skin tone. It was unnerving to say the least.

The young girl was adorable to say the least. She had long beautiful wavy brown hair, warm chocolet brown eyes and pale ivory skin, "Im not going to hurt you." I said she walked forward and touched my face witha warm hand.

Images of what i geuss was her life flashed forward, "Well aren't you just talented. You know i have a few gifts of my own. Come here." I walked out side and touched a small patch of grass. A small ring of bright yellow roses formed a crowni picked it up and placed it on her head, "You know you remined me alot of my sister back home in Mississippi. She was alot like you. But i cant see her anymore, but she alwaysed asked for a crown of yellow flowers." I smiled.

"Mom, look. She made this for me, isn't amazing."She was like her in so many ways, "There is one thing though. I wont live long, they always turn to dust in the morning." She pouted, "Aw, come on don't pout on me. Here have somthing that last longer." I pulled off my necklace that had a pictuer of a blue and red rose on it.

"Really?" I nodded and she ran off to show them, I walked up to sapheria's room.

"Come on kid, wake up. If not for me, do it for the rest of us, Nico, Percy, Kaden. Oh gods Kaden's going to murder me for this." I whispered, Kaden was our older brother, Half brother.

"Ha ha. Thats you problum, chick." I looked up and she was looking at me with this smirk that i always wanted to slap off her face but right now i was happy she was healed and awake.

"Your awake!" I all but screamed and hugged her.

"Not for long if you dont stop." I laughed and helped her up.

Jacob's POV:

The girl seemed nice andeven gave Nessie preasets but that wasn't the part that was on my mind, what was on my mind was what was she.

"What is she?" I asked Carlisle.

"Ask her. Not my secret to tell Jacob, But i assure you the treaty is intacet, and unbroken."I nodded.

"Ask who what?" Her and another girl came down the spiral stair case. The other one looked like her but with ivory skin insted of the native amrican tan the other one had. She had on bluejean cupres, a light purple v-neck shirt, and white converse.

"Me ask you what you are?" She smiled, and nodded, i noticed she had to backpacks in her hands, "Well fine, but i must tell you what i say is the truth, what i can tell you anyway with out draging you into a mess of my own." She and the other one sat on the coutch with her elbows on her knees. She went into a wordy explantion on her and the girl who is apprently her younger half-sister.  
"Now for the most confusing part. Try to keep up and stop me if you want." She told the story of the thirteen major gods and goddesses, the minor gods and goddess and how the were real.

"Okay stop right there real quick. I thought that if they were Greek, they stay in Greece?" Emmett questioned

"They did, but they follow the flow of Western Civilization. As they follow the flow the gods will change slightly to reflect the culture of the country they currently reside in. Now normally, this has only a small effect and are not permanent, such as Zeus wearing designer suits and Apollo's chariot becoming a sports car. But the gods resided in Rome almost as long as they ruled from Greece, and therefore each god has a Roman aspect to themselves that they can change into." She continued on till i stopped her.

"You mentioned a battle in new york. How did people not see a freaking moutin moving? Or a war for that matter?" I asked tring to pictuer these two girls in armor fighting. Her face became grim and she lost the fire in her ever changing eyes. She sighed,

"You mean the largest part of the war, The Battle of Manhattan," She looked up at me and i regreted asking that, " My old friend Luke, a son of Hermes, was completely controlled by Kronos. In this time, another great friend of mine, Percy son of posidon, learns that when Kronos achieves full power inside of Luke's body," she chocked on the next words, "Meaning he would of burnt through Luke's body and attain his true immortal form." A lone tear streaked down her face, "Mortals like you, dont see stuff like this cause of a magical vail called the Mist. It obscuse mortal sight from stuff like that." I could tell that from the look i got from her half sister, i screwed up.

"Kronos did get in to the throne room of the gods, destroying everything as he did. Percy, Annabeth, followed him. Thalia's legs are trapped under falling debris, saving Annabeth from Hera's statue." she giggled a bit at that,"Annabeth wass able to catch Luke's attention, reawakening him, but only partially. That was all he needed to end his life and Kronos's as well." She stood and left outside as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Tabitha's POV:

It's been two years and i still can't get over the betrayal that i still felt cause of him. Nothing seemed right at camp after that. They casted Luke off as a trator and welcomed Percy back with opened arms.

Even Annabeth, and i thought she would understand the pain more than anybody. I was a Hermes member till the day before the battle my mother clamed me. Even now i stll fell like that is my home.

But i can't dwell on what i can't change. i took deep breath to calm my nerves, i noticed some one sat beside me.

"Go a head and ask." I said looking at the blond haired empath vampier.

"What happened between you and him?" he asked

"Me and him...he was like my brother,he was always the one i ran to, but when i went home me and him kept in touch. And when Kronos took over him, i started wondering why he did it. Then i realised why. It was for all the demigods who got left out, all the gods who never got any reconition. He did it cause of people like me."

I look at him, "Thanks for listining to its been two years, it still stings, not like it use to, but its there."

"Not a problem. Yes betrayal is tough to get over, especially with how close you two must have been. But from what i gather, his heart was in the righgt place, and his intentions pure, the way he went about it wasn't. You better now?" He was right, Luke was a hero, his death brought about the respect the minor god have now.

"Yeah im good." I stood and walked back inside with him, "Hay Jasper, do you ever miss the south?" i asked

"Yeah somedays, but i got what i need. All in a little pixie vampier." He smile as said vampire skipped over to us.

"Hi." she was perkey, _'oh gods it's Alex all over again.'_ Edward must have thought this funny cause he tried, and faild, to hide a laugh.

"What? Whats so funny?"Emmett obviusly cant stand being out of the loop so i told them,

"She reminds me of a person at the camp made for Demigods, She was perkey as well." I stated and they nodded.

"Hey, um Tabitha, speaking of camp we should head that way." Sappheria stood up running a hand down her jeans.

I really wasn't ready to go back, "I'll have Percy pick you up. Im not ready to face them after what happened." I said,"After i got into it with Percy and Clarisse then left pretty abruptly last year they won't be to pleased to see me. Just tell them i sent you that way."

Sapphria's POV:

I wasn't suprised much at that

"I cant go there by myself and when will you face up to it? You and him screwed up for it. You hung him from a tree and -"

"Clarisse tried and nearly sccuseeded in drowning me." She cut me off

"I know, but between you and me you kinda asked for it." She sighed.

"I'll let that slide and I'll go back when i'm ready. Right now, its a resounding, No." she crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll go by myself. Just give me the money to call the Cab of Damnation." I held out my hand.

"The Cab of what?"Emmett Asked after standing like a statue.

"The Cab of Damnation, or better trems The Gray Sisters' taxi for when i get in the New York Area." Tabitha sighed and 12 gold drachmas landed in my hand.

"How are you going to get to the Gray Sisters' area? They only service the Greater New York Area?" She handed me my bag.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe once im out of Forks I'll give Annabeth a call, Summer's starting soon so she'll let travel with her." I state, "Ya sure you don't want to came along?"

She sighed, "Sapphria, Charon told me when i showed up at camp early that he tought it was best that i go somewhere else for awhile. He knew how hard it was for me to lose Luke, and pluse he said my anger needs to be in check, so no i don't want to, and im sure he'll send me away when i get there. Im sorry sis, but i cant."

"It's okay i understand." I gave her a hug and she walked with me to the forks town line, "Don't die, wallflower." she said using the nickname we gave each other.

"Same thing, Snapdragon." I walked off towards the woods.

Tabitha's POV:

Truth was chpron did send me away, cause of my anger and the fact that after the war, i said i wanted to take a break for a while.

I was givin the break, but i came back and that's when my anger took over.

"Stay alive wallflower." I muttered and walked back to the culluns' house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sappheria's POV:

I walked through the woods, my Celestial bronze knife, Xandra, out and in my death grip. I took a deep breath to clam my over active nerves.

I stepped into a wide clearing, i stiffened at a presence behind me. I gripped Xandra tighter in my hand, and readied myself. But i wasn't ready to have a cold hand grasping my throat and another knocking Xandra out of my grasp.

"She's a cutie, don't you think, Cody?" I cold voice said, his tone making me ill.

"Yeah, can't wait to know what her blood tastes like, Mich." i locked my now vibrant green eyes with blood red ones. The man was dressed in a dark blue tee-shirt with blue jeans and black combat boot, with dark brown hair. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Aw,look boys she frightened. Lets put the poor thing out of its misery." A dark red headed women stood beside a tall well built man with shaggy blond hair, dressed in black shirt jeans and boots. The the had two things in common, their blood red eyes and their dark clothing.

Just as he threw me against a tree, effectively knocking the air out of me, and no doubt breaking or cracking several bones. Howls broke out around the clearing.

I scrambled for my knife only to have one of the three vampires kick me in the stomach, sending me back a few feet. The dark haired female vamp grabbed me and the one i assumed named Cody grabbed my knife and handed it to her.

"Come out puppies, or i kill her, either way she dies." I flinched as the clod blade of my knife touched my skin. _'killed by my own knife great, how ironic, the number of monsters i massacred with that and now it might be used to take my life.'_

I heard several more growls, as wolves the size of Mrs. O'larey walked in to view. My breath hitched in my throat. A russet brown wolf and a huge black wolf led two packs.

"Whoa."One of the guys said, i can't really tell from the lack of air as the women steadily continues to tighten her grip on me.

_'Think and quick Sapphira... Calm your nerves think back through your training...' _I closed my eyes and focused.I felt some of my energy drain and heard her scream.

"What...what is this?!" I felt her hand leave from its place on my throat and i ran for it my energy being low now i wasn't as fast as i should be so one of her friends fallowed me, as well as one of the packs.

Once again i was off the ground with a cold hand on my throat, "What was that?! What are you? Tell me!" he demanded.

"A little girl." I loved being a smart ass, but this time it came with a hell of a lot of pain. I felt the rough bark of pine connect with my back again.

This was all the pack needed to t jump and wrench the head off the vamp. The Russet wolf howled as they ran off. I took no time in getting up only to have a sharp pain run up my left ankle.

"Damn it." I muttered as ten guys dressed in nothing but cut-off's, even though i had to be freezing, and a girl dressed in a sun dress. I instantly recognized Jacob, "Jake?Whats going on?" I asked while leaning on a tree.

"We could ask the same thing? What were you doing out here away from the trails?" A man with long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice,and an older face,He had copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He was very tall, to were i had to look up to see his face, he had to be around 6'5" or 6'6", at least giving him a foot on my little 5'0" self.

"I could ask the same." I said trying to keep my cool and not snap at the guy who can turn in to a wolf and kill me. He took a deep breath obviously doing the same at trying to keep his cool.

"Come with us, we can help with the ankle, Seth go help her get stuff would you." He motioned to a tall and slender, with russet skin, and a grin on his face, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He also had a bit of height on me easily 6' tall. Dang i'm so short here. He offered a hand out and i gratefully accepted it, locking eyes for a quick second before i looked away i could feel a slight blush creeping to my face.

Seth's POV:

She was the most beautiful thing i saw, her Long black hair reaching just above her waist, her pale ivory skin was flawless except a small barely noticeable scar trailing down from the corner of her mouth to her chin. She was dress like it was spring with bluejeans capries, a light purple v-neck shirt, and white converse, though it must be cold out.

"Come on. I'll help the short stack." I teased and got a look that made me laugh.

"I didn't ask to be short, Jolly Green Giant." She teased back a grin i would do anything to see, _'Shit! I imprinted and i don't know anything about her.'_ I heard a low chuckle from Jacob.

"So what was with the vines and the sarcasm in the face of a killer?" I asked walking slow.

She sighed,"Not so simple to enplane really. But when you and your friends tell me what you are and whats with the whole shifting, ill do my best to enplane what i am and what i can do." I nodded not pushing the issue any further as we reached the clearing where we killed two of the leeches.

She picked up her bag and i looked around noticing the knife was gone, "You had a knife, what happened to it?" She looked like a deer in headlights.

"You saw my knife. Well seeing as what you are guess its not that big of a shock as seeing, car sized wolves." She muttered and i laughed, "What its true you and your friends are like huge."

"Come on i know where my friends are, Get on my back." I bent down so she could climb on, "Hold on tight shorty."

"Freaking giant." I laughed shaking my head and started walking till we were at the tree line and started running to Emily's.

"Whoa, speed demon." she laughed, god that was music to me.

"Told you to hang on tight. Not to worry, i'm not going to let you fall."

"I'm trusting you."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth'sPOV:

We reached Emily's place and I just walked right in. I set my imprint in a chair and stood against the wall.

Sam walked in and everything fell silent as she looked at her, "Okay, What's your name?" He asked her.

"What's yours?" She said tilting her head to the side cutely. Sam took deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine I'll tell you if you answer first." He bargained. She rolled her vibrant blue green eyes.

"Sappheria Stone. Yours?" She said not dancing around the subject.

"Sam Uley. The rest introduce yourselves." We all took turns telling our names and it eventually ended with Emily setting down a plate of Muffins, slapping our hands till Sappheria got hers.

Sam looked at her and dove in, "What are you?" We looked at her and she rubbed her for head.

"As I told Seth, it's not simple to explain. But I'll do my best, get settled, cause this is going to take a while. And please hold all questions till the end." She dove into telling us that she was a demigod, a daughter of Persephone and that the gods and goddesses of Olympus were real as well as all the dangers. She told about the second Titan war and how it left her half-sister with worse trust issues than before.

"Damn. You went through all that and your what 16?" Leah said her voice said holding a respect for my imprint, as I did.

"15 and yes. Luke had the right idea, but the wrong way to go about it. He was like an older brother to me and Tabitha. More so he saw her as his younger sister than me. Thilia had the same feeling of betrayal. Annabeth, she just went numb for a while and then cast him off, or at least that's how me and Tabitha see it." She said looking at the table, "Now your turn, what are you?" she look at Sam.

"Tell you tonight at the pack camp fire. And Jake, bring her half-sister." Jake nodded and left.

Sappheria POV:

Well that went well and did a number on my nerves. I felt a hand on my shoulder and tensed, but instantly relaxed.

"Yes Seth?" I said digging in my bag to grab a canteen of nectar and took a sip. I felt the pain in my ankle subside a bit.

"Can you walk?" He said and I nodded, "Then come take a walk with me please."

I stood and walked out behind him, Xandra on my thigh.

"The pack means well, though watch out for Paul, He's a bit too short tempered." I nodded.

"Okay. When my half-sister gets here, don't ask about her family, it won't go over well and some on my end up getting hurt." He nodded and led me to a piece of drift wood.

"So... the camp you talked about. You said it's the safest place for your kind." He looked down to the sand.

"Yeah. It's were the monsters can't get us, were we learn how to survive, it's my second home, and were I run if I can't stay at my home anymore." I looked at the leather necklace the five beads, for the five summers, the five years at camp. All five were hell, "This leather neck lace, it tells my camp life story basically. The green bead with the Trident was when the son of posiden showed up, the golden fleece, now that was the worst year cause a change in staff." I laughed at that fact, "This one was for the battle of the Labyrinth, the second worst cause of those who died and the fact that it was in the camp that it took place. And the last one, The Battle of Manhattan, that's where I got the scar from."

He looked at me and smiled, "Let's go, we have some where to be. And we may not get food, knowing Paul." I smiled and stood fallowing him to the camp fire.

Jacob's father sat there in his wheelchair, a blanket over his lap, "Ah I seen we have two new people joining us." I looked around wondering who the second person was.

"Hey, Wallflower. I thought you were gone already." Tabitha was walking with Jake and the little girl, Nessie.

"Ran in to trouble. Ya know regular day with us." I said as she wrapped me in a hug and chuckled.

"Typical wallflower, always in some form of trouble." She patted me on the head, "So introduce me or did your manners take some damage as well as the rest of you."

"Tabby, this is Seth, Sam, Emily, and Paul. The rest should be here soon I guess." I smirked using the one nickname she hated most.

"Sapphire how many times do I need to say it? NEVER EVER CALL ME TABBY!" She lunged and knocked me down and I took my foot and pushed her over and tackled her only to have the same thing done but I kept a grip on her arms and sent us rolling down a hill. Tabitha kicked me up and flipped landing in a crouch.

"I win." She smirked and held a hand out to me. I smirked and grabbed and flipped us.

I put my knee on her stomach, "Oh really."

"Yes. See." I looked down to see a knife at my throat, "Progress, kiddo. Small, but you made progress."

I got up and helped her up, "That's how we play, and train, and work out issues." I told the all confused and worried wolves.

Tabitha'spov:

I grined and walked back to the wolves, "Hi, Tabitha snow, Sapphira's older half-sister." I noticed the way Seth looked at my sister and smirked, _'About damn time...'_

"Come on, the rest of the packs here." Sam said leading us to the fire. I hung back a Sapphira run a head, i grabbed Seth's arm.

"We need to talk. I know you imprinted on my sister. Be it as she's my half-sister, a sister all the same." He nodded for me to continue, "Know that, you can't keep her protected. Painful as it is to admit, she will be indanger. Yes she my die, its our fate. But thank you for making her happy, i know there is no need to say this, but its an older sister thing. Make her cry and i make you scream." He nodded in uderstnding. His face grim, "Hey, Seth, its not like shes going to drop dead. So smile, death comes to us all. Demigods just have to be more careful is all. Kay?"

"Kay. Thanks."He ran off to sit next my sister. There was no where else to sit so i sat beside a tall and slender guy, with light russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair. He like all the others, given exception of Leah,was shirtless.

"Hi, Tabitha Snow." I held my hand out and smiled.

"Hey, Embry Call. Nice to meet the other daughter of Persphone. Don't worry I'm not a monster, a wolf-shifter yes." He siled brightly and shook my hand, his slightly bigger one engulfing mine.

Embry's POV:

She was nice her long black hair a very light russet skin, and her ever changing eyes. She had an off the shoulder blue crop top with a black leather jecket over it, dark wash skinny jeans and combat boots. Her smile was something that I loved. She was my imprint, the one.

"Do you want to take a walk with me? I mean...um...-" She held up her hand effectivly silencing me.

"Yeah. I hate camp fires anyway." i stood holding out a hand the she slipped her smaller one in to.

We walked down the beach her hands in her pokets,"So...why did ou drag me out here?"

"Um... Jake explaned the whole Imprinting thing right?" I was nereves to say the least and the fact of her past, or what Sapphira told did not make it easy.

"Yeah. Why?" she sounded nerveus and i didn't blame her.

"I...um...I imprintedonyou." I said it in a rush, my face heating up. She was stuned, her now deep brown eyes were wide open, " I know you don't even know me, but its uncontrolable and totaly cool if you mad, but pleasee keep in mind i have no cammand over it."

She sat down on the sand, "O-okay, I-it's cool. It's just he told me that the imprint helps find your soul mate. And thats it."

I nodded sitting beside her, "When we imprint on a specific person, we becomes unconditionally bound to them for the rest of our life. We become whatever they needs us to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, a friend, or family. Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shape-shifter may want it. It is also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter will live alongside her as long as he can phase regularly, like Jacob and Renesmee." She nodded understanding.

"Listen, I don't know what to do, but you need to have a say in this. I accept the Imprint, but with me being what i am. Death is normal, weather we die naturaly or by a monster. Jacob said that being away from an imprint for so long, is painful, mentaly, physicaly, and emotional." I nodded as far as i know its true, "The camp with eventualy i will return to, is in New York. That's across the country, I don't know."

"Yeah, but we can think about that later. I am whatever you want or need." I held her hand and looked in her,now blue eyes.

"We can start slow in a reletionship, if and i mean only if, you accept the fact that, you don't have to anything you don't want to. And you have to know somethings about me." I nodded and smiled brightly, "I have very little patience. Another, I have a temper that i have to keep in check, unsuccsefully. And the last thing is about my family." She explaned about her family and her screwed up dad, and her tramatic past.

Tears were streamimng down her face. I pulled her in to my lap and held her, rubbing her back,"It's gonna be okay. Shhh, now, he wont get to you here with me i promise on my very soul." I kissed her temple and held her as she quited and silently fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Phone call"_

Carsile's POV:

It was about time for the girls return from the beginning of the month bonfire the pack hosted.

"I hope Tabitha had fun." I said wrapping my arms around Esme's waist.

"I hope so too." She said and kissed me on the cheek, I heard a car door shut.

"They're back." I ran to the door and there stood Jake with Nessie asleep in his arms, Embry with a sleeping Tabitha, and Seth with a sleeping Sapphira. I chuckled.

"Come on. Jake you know where Nessie sleeps, Seth, Embrey fallow me." I lead them up stairs to the room that we let Tabitha use, "This is Tabitha's room Sapphira can use the one next to it." I left them to put them in their rooms, and went down stairs.

"Let me guess they Imprinted on them." I looked at Jake and he nodded, "Do they know?"

"Yeah they know. The pack also knows about them." I nodded know that must have went swimmingly.

"I went better then you expected Carsile." Edward said he must have looked into his mind.

"How did you end up meeting Sapphira?" I was extremely curious about that.

"She was attacked by three vampires close to La Push." He said, "She took us by surprise when she kept her cool, even if close to something that could kill you."

"Yes, Tabitha explained that, with them if they get even a little sidetracked, with the wrong monster it could be their death." I explained back to him.

"Can we please change the topic from our Imprints and how they could die?" Seth said walking down to us.

"Tabitha doesn't want Embrey to leave, something about nightmares." He looked at me and I gave in to letting them stay, "But Jake you might want to ask Bella and Edward."

"Will do." He ran went to talk to them while Seth stood their rather uncomfortable.

"Go to Sapphira's room." I chuckled as he took the steps two at a time.

Embry's POV:

I sat beside Tabitha's sleeping angelic form and moved some stray hair from her peaceful face. I brushed the back of my fingers against her soft skinned cheek.

I kissed the top of her head and walked out of her room. I stood beside the door and I saw Seth beside Sapphira's room, "How's your sleeping beauty?" I teased and slid down the wall, and he slid down beside me.

"Peaceful." He smiled, "Yours?"

"Peaceful. Hopefully she will stay that way." I said looking at the door, "Man, we have demigods as girlfriends. Guess when we shifted, we should have known that everything is not what you think."

"Yeah, I mean Embry she smarted off to a guy with his hand on her throat. She acted fearless. How many can do that?"

"Not many. Well I'm going to go back in. See ya." I walked in and saw her tossing and turning.

"No...No...Stop please...stop!" She sat up immediately, tears rolling down her face. I ran across her room. I sat beside her and pulled her too me.

"Shh. It okay baby. Shh..." I rocked her back and forth, "What happened baby? What's wrong?"

"My dad...I was back with him..."She left it there and so did I.

"No, I won't let that happen, I promised didn't I." I lifted her face up so I could look in to her eyes that now were brown, "I won't let him near you, baby." She nodded.

"Embry, will you stay here with me? I can't face those nightmares by myself." I looked at the clock, 12:00 shown in red.

"Let me call Sam, babe. And I will if I can." I pulled out my phone; she grumbled something about damn alphas and a laughed.

Sam picked up and sounded tired, _"__Embry, what's up?"_

I sighed, "Sorry to call you this late I know that me and Seth have patrol, but our imprints need us to stay."

"_Fine ask Jacob to cover for you, I'll call Paul. Why do they need you to stay?"_

"Well it's mainly just Tabitha, she keeps have nightmares and she said that she can't face them alone, it's about her past, Sam. You'd ask me to do the same if it was Emily and I would."

He growled lightly, _"__You can. Seth has to do his though. Good night Embry."_

"Thanks Sam." I went and asked Jake to cover for me.

"Sure thing, Embry. And don't worry I won't ask for something in return. I would do the same." I nodded and ran back.

I walked back in her room, "Hay, baby. You still up?"

"Yeah." She was groggy, but up.

"Move over." I lifted up her cover to find her in purple shorts and a pink tank top. I climbed in next to her, "Now come here." She wiggled into my arm, that I wrapped securely around her.

"Thank you Embry. Night" and she was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

Tabitha's POV:

Surprisingly my dreams weren't nightmares; they were pleasant dreams from camp.

I cracked open my eyes to see a russet chest, I looked up and saw Embry sleeping peacefully. I smiled and successfully wiggled from his arms.

I grabbed some clothes that Alice had insisted that I take, and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, tamed my mess of hair and braided it down my back. I dressed in a pair of regular jeans and an orange camp shirt with my combat boots.

Embry was still out snoring like Mrs.O'larey, I chuckled lightly at that joke. I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag and walked to Sapphira's room. The door was slightly opened and I stuck my head in.

**[A/N: THE WHOLE CONVERSATION IS IN GREEK. OKAY?]**

"Hey, you and wolf up yet?" I asked in Greek and was answered with a groggy no.

"I'm going to hunt want to come with or not?" I saw her form wriggle herself from Seth's arms and sprint to her closet, "I'll sneak out through my window. You go through yours, leave a note so they don't freak, okay." I walked back to my room and tore out a piece of note book paper form my journal and wrote a note for Embry not to freak and that I'll be back in a while.

I jumped out my window and landed with a roll in a crouch, Sapphira not to far behind. I grabbed my bracers out of my bag along with a bracelet. I tapped the bracelet and a bronze bow with a quiver appeared.

"So, why do you want to hunt?" She asked as we took off in to the woods.

"Cause, I need something to get my mind off things, plus I don't want to get rusty." I said and the conversation ended there.

**[A/N: NO MORE GREEK.]**

We were gone for most of the day; we walked back, "How mad do you think they'll be?" I asked worry snaking along my tone.

"Oh I think they're good and pissed." She stopped dead and so did I. There standing in front of us were to furious wolves and eight mad vampires, "We can-"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Embry yelled, "ALL I WOKE UP TO WAS A NOTE SAYING NOT TO FREAK AND THAT YOULL BE BACK IN A WHILE. I WAS WORRIED THAT I MIGHT LOSE MY IMPRINT! DAMN IT!" I froze I haven't come across someone this mad unless it was my dad, and it was when he was that mad he hit me and more.

"Embry you're freaking her out, stop." Jasper held a hand out in front of him, he was shaking. Jasper put Alice behind him, Seth grabbed Sapphira. They all backed up, I, however, was frozen. I have face many monsters, and rarely I have I ever frozen like this.

"Embry, don't you'll regret it. She's too close. Embry don't!" Seth yelled, but Embry exploded in to a wolf. I brought my right arm up and felt the claws slash from my shoulder down my arm and bracer, and across the left side of my jaw. I stood up and bolted through the woods, tears stinging the wounds on my face.

Seth's POV"

She ran, and fast, Embry stood there, frozen. He just exploded on his Imprint.

"I'll go get her." Sapphira started walking, I stopped her by her wrist, "Seth, trust me, if anyone else goes, you will undoubtedly come back with a thorn in your side. I can calm her down, after what happened she'll be more than a shocked and upset. I've known her longer; she'll be hurt, pissed, and having a break down, all at once. I'm going." She walked off grabbing her bag.

"I'll grab some clothes for Embry." Carlisle said and ran back to the house and back with some clothes.

Embry grabbed them and sprinted in to the bushes.

"I tried I couldn't calm him down fast enough." Embry walked back tears going down his face.

"I fucked up big time Seth. She'll never trust me again." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sapphira went after her, but I don't know man, I'm sorry, but I don't know." We walked back Embry still crying over what he did.

Embry's POV

I just hurt my Imprint, was the only thing going through my head. They were screaming for me to calm down, I couldn't. My wolf wouldn't calm down.

Tabitha didn't do anything wrong, I broke my promise never to hurt her. I don't even deserve to live anymore. I now know how Sam felt, "God, I didn't mean to, my wolf wouldn't calm down and now she's hurt. I'm such an idiot. Just kill me know please." I muttered. I felt a clod hand hit the back of my head.

"Don't ever speak those words again, it was an incident. But you'll never find out how she feels if you think like that. Do I make myself clear, Embry Call?" Esme looked me dead in the eye, she was serious. I nodded.

"Good." She walked off; I needed to keep my head, for her.

Sapphira's POV:

I walk for about an hour till I was in a clearing; she was sitting on a rock holding a wet piece of cloth to her jaw.

"Déjà vu, huh?" She turned towards me.

"Yeah, but role reversal." I nodded and pulled out a baggy of Ambrosia, "Here, eat." She grabbed a small piece, "He never meant to hurt you. They have limited control of their wolves, Tabby. You know that. Come back and talk to him, please."

She looked down, "Fine. I'll hear him out if he hears me out."

"I'm sure he will, just don't be mad, or scared of him." I stood up and she held her right arm out. The marks ran down and stopped where her bronze bracers began, "There going to scar, your jaw is almost done. But it's going to scar also, now come on, let's get going."


	9. Chapter 9

Tabitha's POV

Pain was still nagging at my arm and jaw, Embry attacked me, I didn't mean to make him mad.

I was just practicing and taking them out so we didn't get hurt.

The house came into view, and I froze.

"Come on girl. You two need to talk." Sapphira took my hand and pulled me along. I sighed and fallowed willingly.

She let go as we walked through the back door, she walked over to Seth and sat on his lap, I stayed in the door way as Embry walked over to me and pulled me in to his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry baby. I didn't mean to." I pulled out of his arms to look at his tear stained face.

"Fallow me." I pulled him out the door and out of super hearing range.

"Listen, I understand that what I did was a bit stupid and, I understand why you were mad." I looked down, and sighed, "But what I did, I did so I couldn't lose sight of what is after us, wherever I am, and monsters will be." I looked up and wiped some stray tears off my face.

"It was my fault for losing control and I'm sorry. Please say you forgive me, Tabitha, I really do love you, and I never meant to do that." I searched for some sight of deception and found none. I smiled and hugged him. I pulled back to look at him,

"I love you too, and I know you didn't mean to and I do forgive you, just understand, sometimes I will up and leave to keep the monster population down." He nodded, "And if I do get hurt or killed," he whined at this and I placed my hand on the side of his face, "it's of my own stupidity. Not cause you or anybody else failed to protect me, okay." He wrinkled his nose but nodded all the same.

"Good now, let's go." I wrapped my arms around his and leaned in to the warmth. We walked back to the house and Sapphira smiled widely.

"Everything fine now?" She walked over to us; I nodded yes, "Great. Oh by the way um… Nico is here."

"WHAT?!" I all but screeched, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, here. Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I saw skeletons." I sighed, "Ya know, he's either on a quest, which means at least four more Demigods in the area, or he's looking for us." I tensed; a lot of people and me were not on good terms when I left, "This also means the chance of more Demigods, either way if you don't want to go back, you need to keep a low profile, and don't need to get caught. That also means the wolves need to stay away as much as possible, you get caught your dead, we demigods some of us have deadly abilities, or deadly aim." Sapphira enplaned, I had no intention of going back yet.

Seth and Embry nodded, he's arms snaked around my waist, "And if I do get caught what will we do?" I questioned.

"I don't know. We'll think about that if that bridge needs to be built." She said, "Till then, no more hunting, you can't risk it, Tabby."

"Fine, I'll stay bored." I grumbled and Embry kissed my head.

"And you can't be alone, okay. No way are we having you snatched again."

"Again?" Embry asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was war, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I summarized, "Fine I'll be happy to have an excuse to cling to Embry." I joked and she gave me a look that said if I joked again it wouldn't be pretty.

"Stay with her, she tends to run off, a lot."

"Will do." Embry smiled and kissed me lightly.

**[A/N: YAY! 9****TH**** CHAPTER GOING ON 10****TH****! GREAT, WELL I'LL GET WORKING ON THE 10****TH**** ASAP. Thank you all for staying with me. I do love reviews. So you type them and ill give hints as to what happens.]**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! 1OTH CHAPTER! Let's begin.**

Two weeks later…

Tabitha's POV:

It's been two weeks and nothings happened, now I'm arguing with Embry to let me go hunt.

"Please, Em. I won't go far; I've been sitting around bored out of my mind." I said a pleading tone leaking into my voice.

"Tab, no. Not while they're still out there, and we still have no idea why they're here. Try to understand." He said standing in front of me, the same pleading tone playing in his voice.

"I do Emmy, I really do. But, I just want to go outside, and not just in the back yard." I said crossing my arms.

"Tabby, we have argued about this for the past we-" He stoop abruptly, as Sappheria walked in. Her face contorted with fear as she looked at me.

"We know why they've came now. They've been sent, by Mom, to bring you back. And they're at the door." She had pure terror and concern on her face.

"I'll talk to them. Please Em. They'll find me here one way or the other. And the other is to kill every one of you." I stroked his cheek and walked out and down to the door. I faced Nico, behind him was seven more people: Butch, son of Ares, Cristy, daughter of Nyx, Stella, daughter of Aphrodite, June, daughter of Iris, Tori, daughter of Hecate, and Annabeth, Daughter of Athena.

"Nico, I know why you're here, and no." I said stepping outside and crossing my arms.

"Tabitha, see reason here, you're not safe outside of camp." Annabeth stepped forward.

"Listen wise girl, you and your boyfriend are the main reason I left. They say Percy is the hero of Olympus, when Luke gave HIS life to stop what happened, Luke was the one who wanted to give every minor god and goddess recognition and have all the unclaimed kids be clamed, not Percy." I said as my body heated up in anger, "And yet he was written off as a traitor. Yes the way he went about getting it done was wrong, but he did good."

Annabeth sighed and stepped back as Butch stepped up, "Don't blame this on her, not after what happened to Percy." He growled.

"Something happened?" I was confused, "Wait what happened?"

"You don't know? Percy went missing." He said as I took a step back. I couldn't speak, "See ya regret it now don't you. Now come home, and help us look."

"No, it doesn't change a thing. I can't go back, I'll stay here and watch for him, but I'm not going back." I said and walked back in the eight people fallowing me.

"So you're going to be a coward and stay across the country from your true home? You've gotten weak, Tabbycat." Butch said taunting me. It worked.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Tabbycat!" I yelled as I kicked him out the door and jumped on him, and started chocking him.

"Butch! Stella, do something, Charmspeak her!" June yelled as I kept chocking her boyfriend.

"Nope, he provoked her. He knew the only person that could ever call her that was Luke. He pushed her, so he faces the consequence." Smart girl she is to stay out of it till she had too. He kicked me off and in to a tree.

"Oh I'm sorry did I piss you off, Tabbycat? Show me why you're so respected in the arena." He said and unsheathed his sword as Cristy tossed me hers.

He swung down at me and blocked, and pushed him back. I kicked him, making him stumble and fall back. He swung his leg out and knocked me on my back, my sword skidding away, he held the tip of his to my throat saying, "I win."

"You asked why I'm so respected, because I don't fight fair." I said and kicked him between the legs making him fall to the ground groaning in pain; I stood and put my foot on his chest, "Now let's get one thing straight, NO ONE, calls me Tabbycat or Tabby anymore. Not even my sister, cause the only person who ever had the right to do so, is dead. Do you understand? Cause if not I'll engrave it in to you, Butch." I growled and walked off.

"You were smart for not innerving, Stella." I said as I passed, "And Annabeth, I'm sorry about Percy. I'll look for him up here, but I'm not leaving for camp anytime soon."

"Thank you, and what you said, made sense, but no one will see it that way, but you, me, some of the Hermes kids, and Percy. He didn't want that title, truly he didn't. So don't blame him Tabitha. So we good now or do you still want to strangle me." The look she had shown that what she said was true.

"Yeah, Anna, we're good, but Butch might want to stay away from me for a bit." I said and hugged her, "We'll find him and bring him home, Anna. I promise, and you know I try and keep my word."

"I know. Good bye Tabitha." She said and they left, Butch leaning on his girlfriend a bit.

"Hay Flower Child, one day you're coming home, even if I have to drag you there." Nico said walking back over to me, wearing that smirk that I wanted to slap off his face for so long, but grown to love.

"Mom didn't send you, did she? You came on your own accord." I said and laughed, "You do have a heart Deadboy, even if it's stuck in an icy freezer."

"Yeah, I do. Weather you like it or not, Flower Child, I care about you somewhat, and your annoying little sis." He said and hugged me, "You better come home."

"I will. Just not now, I still need time, Deadboy, but I will come home." I hugged him tightly and let go, "Now shoo, go look for Aquahead."

"Will do." He shadow traveled to were ever he went and I was left on the porch, when two earthen arms wrapped around me and dragged me down. I yelped in surprise and Embry grabbed my left arm while Sappheria grabbed my right.

'_Your mine, Child of spring, tell them to let go or I kill you and them now._' Images of Annabeth, Percy, Embry, the Cullens, the Pack, and Those who came to get me, flashed in my head, '_Yes, all of their deaths will be on your head. Tell them to let go or die._'

"Guys, do you trust me?" I looked at them, and they nodded, "Then please, let me go."

"No, not happening." Embry said, "I'm not losing you!"

"Embry! Listen to me, she'll kill you and everyone else, I can't lose you, I will come back, I know my friends, they will stop at nothing. Just let me go, please."

"Tabitha, tell us who is she?" Sappheria said locking eyes with me.

"The one thing that we can't fight alone, The Earth, Gaea. She's up, she's mad, and if we lose we die." I said.

"Embry, we have to let her go, trust me I don't want to lose her either, but we have to." I locked eyes with him and let my hands slip through theirs in to darkness.

**A/N: Yes I know I'm evil to stop there, but it was the perfect place to stop. But how'd I do?**

**Oh yeah the sneaky peek of the next chapter, here ya go:**

_Someone was shaking my shoulder; I opened my eyes to see a pair of sea green ones. I sat up and looked the person over. He had to be about 18; he had messy black hair and a pair of bright sea green eyes._

"_Are you okay?" He asked and held out a hand to me, "My name I Percy Jackson."_

"_Tabitha Snow. Yeah but where are we?" I asked and took his hand and he pulled me up_

"_Some where in California I think."_

**End the sneaky peeking . So what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: the chapter you all waited for, Chapter 11!**

**Dedacated to: Addison McKinley. We miss you, Wild Child, #15. Fly High!**

Embry's Pov:

She's gone, my imprint, my world is gone, all because some earth bitch took her.

"There has to be away to find her!" I yelled, "Sappheria can't the all powerful gods of Olympus do something?" I was starting to feel the complaints of the imprint and my wolf was in a state of wanting to rip every thing a part to find her.

"Hay, don't mock those higher than you, or you'll regret it, I can't get a hold of them they shut down Olympus. I'm on my own here till the others show up. Okay? I didn't want to let her go, damn it. She's my sister." She said and turned to me her eyes red and puffy, "You think it's hard on you 'cause she's your imprint, well try having the last piece of your gods damned family taken away. I didn't want to let her go! I didn't want her to be taken by someone whose slumber was supposed to last for eternity! So shut the hell up!" she screamed and ran out of the house.

Seth walked over to me and punched me in the jaw, "You stupid dumb ass!" He ran after her and I was left all alone, the Cullens were out hunting and the pack was out looking for her, we were to stay here and wait for a group of demigods to shows up. A knock on the door yanked me out of my self pity.

I yanked the door open and there stood three people, "We were sent her to help find Tabitha." A girl with long blond hair pulled in a pony tail and storm gray eyes, she was in blue jeans and an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, said stepping forward, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She held out her hand. I shook it and a girl with spiky black hair and bright electric blue eyes stepped up, She, "Thilia Grace, lieutenant of Artamis, daughter of Zeus."

A boy with messy black hair, a black avatars jacket, with black jeans and a tee shirt stepped up, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." He held his hand out and I shook it, "She's not dead, I would have met her soul in the Underworld." I took comfort in that and nodded thanks."

"Sappheria said Tabitha told you who took her and said Gaia. That would explain a lot. Did you smell anything unusual around were she was dragged under?" The girl, Annabeth asked, choosing her word carefully.

"Just something old, ancient and like fresh soil." I said, I was going to help anyway I could to get my imprint.

Tabitha's Pov:

Someone was shaking my shoulder; I opened my eyes to see a pair of sea green ones. I sat up and looked the person over. He had to be about 18; he had messy black hair and a pair of bright sea green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked and held out a hand to me, "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Tabitha Snow. Yeah but where are we?" I asked and took his hand and he pulled me up, this felt familiar.

"Some where in California I think." He said and looked at me, I had this nagging felling that I knew him some how.

"I know what you are; the changing eyes gave you up. You're a Demigod, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember anything other than, my name and who my parents are. But I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Same, but we have to keep moving."

"Yeah, let's get going."

**A/N:Yeah I know it's short, but I thought this was a good stopping place.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I'm going skip how they get to the camp because I have to work on how to work that out. I'll rewrite this chapter but for now here's the cut part of it. P.S. Tabitha goes on a different quest so its going to follow her so there's no spoilers for The Son of Neptune.**

**Embry's POV:**

"Nothing, TWO months and nothing, where are Dead boy and Rosehead anyway?" Thilia asked, "The hunters can't find anything, Mrs.O'lary can't find her sent, the pack can't either. She may have ended up with Percy, wherever he is." She said and Annabeth shot her a look that would have sent the Valtori running to there mommies.

"Face it, Annabeth, we can find them. Either of them and Sappheria isn't back and neither is Nico." She said.

"She isn't dead and neither is Percy!" Annabeth screamed, "Me, Tabitha, and Percy went through hell and back. They won't die easily, they can't." She said falling to her knees tears running down her face. Thilia sighed and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and scared. Yes, Thilia Grace, the powerful child of Zeus and lieutenant to Artamis is scared because two members of her makeshift family are missing and I can't find them." She said and rocked the crying child of Athena gently.

"Guys, Seth and Sappheria are back." I said as I stood and opened the door, "As well as the pack and the Cullens." The Cullens shot in, followed by the pack and Sappheria.

"We looked from Seattle to Canada, nothing." Edward said and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"We did the same as them, nothing, not a signal trace of her scent. I'm sorry Em, but we looked everywhere." Jacob said his arms around Nessie.

"Not everywhere. I took a trip and found out; Percy and Tabitha aren't dead, but an old contact of mine said that Tabitha hasn't shown in, New York, Arizona, or Mississippi." Sappheria said as she rocked on her fee.

"How many places did you go in two months?" Seth asked and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't take this anymore." I said and stood, running out of the house and shifted when I jump of the porch. I hit the ground and ran.

Sappheria's POV:

I turned around and smacked Seth in the back of the head and did the same to Jacob and Edward. Only the two breathing people felt it, but the other got the point.

"Are you three stupid? He lost his Imprint and you wrap your arms around yours. Gods, I thought at lest the wolves would show sympathy." I ranted stepping away from Seth, "Damn."

"And your surprised how at this, you do know boys tend to be thoughtless." Thilia said, "Sorry, my being a huntress talking. But it's true."

"Sadly yes it is. Now Embry's out there going crazy, because now you decided to take your brains out and lose them. I'm going to see if I can find anything, Alone, Seth, incase you still don't get it; I'm upset with what you, Jacob, and Sparkle over there did." I said and left, but not before I heard the booming laugh of a few pack members, demigods and vampires.

**Tabitha's Pov:**

We kept up the walking and running paces together easily, we worked together perfectly, and I knew I could trust him.

But I had this pain in my chest, like I lost something that can't be replaced by anything, and every time I thought of this pain, a russet skinned, black haired guy showed in my mind and it makes it worse.

"Tabitha, Earth to Tabitha!" Percy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What, huh?" I said snapping out of my revere.

"You zone out a lot don't you." He said and I smiled sheepishly, "Anyway War Game time lets go." He said.

"Okay, um hay you think you can help, kelp head." I said using a nickname I gave him.

"Sure thing wild flower." He said giving my nickname. He helped me with my armor and we headed to the Field of Mars.

"All cohorts, No killing, I'll be referring. Take the fort and win the game." Renya said from a top her Pegasus the game began.

I, Frank, Percy, and Hazel went around to the back, dodging arrows and javelins.

"Guys, fallow me." Hazel said and we went down a hole, "Trust me, Frank, do you think you could…"

He closed his eyes and turned into a fly, going threw a hole, a few seconds later he unblocked the tunnel. A few seconds later it was unblocked and we moved.

"Up here." Hazel said and I nodded, focusing using the roots to pull the ground a part.

A few minutes, and one exhausted me, later we were in the fort.

"Percy stay here and take out the water cannons, no arguments, trust me, please, I have a feeling we used this method before. Hazel, please watch my back and Frank please, please watch Percy's. Trust me, I have a plan." I said looking at them. Frank and Percy nodded. I looked to Hazel, "Trust me?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?" She said I knelt down with them so we were hidden.

"Okay, Percy, take out as many water canons you can, Frank you my friend are going to stay here and watch his back, and I know I can trust you. Hazel, my dear, your with me, now you are going to watch my back while I use the roots in the ground to snag the banner and you climb up there, you are going to take the banner, Hazel. Believe me I don't want the glory." I said and smiled, "We all know and understand what to do, right?"

They nodded and we got to work.

**Embry's Pov:**

Everyone had there partner, Seth and Sappheria, Jacob and Nessie and Edward and Bella.

And my Tabitha was gone, and I let her get taken. It's my fault…

'_Embry! Listen, please! I'm sorry, man.'_ I snarled at the voice of Seth coming into my head.

'_Leave me alone! I mean it! Go back to your imprint and let me look on my own._' I said as three more voices came into my head, '_Damn it! Can't I get peace and quite in MY head!_'

'_You know in wolf form that's damn near impossible, Em, and besides misery loves company.' _Leah said and ran up beside me,_ 'Go away Seth and Jake. NOW!'_ She yelled and the two vanished, '_You know Tabitha would have slapped you by now. She told you and Seth, that you two can't save them all the time, Embry. She also told you not to blame and beat yourself about it. Yeah I know the love fest back there is murder. But you need to ignore it. Sappheria got the three nuts that did that and Seth is upset cause she pissed at him and left him there.' _

I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right, '_Let's go back, and Lee, thanks.'_

'_Not a problem.'_ She said as we began running back.

**Tabitha POV:**

Percy started making the water cannons explode one by one, slow but steadily as Frank keeping an eye out for anyone else coming at them.

"Come on Hazel." I said and lead her out as silently as possible. Slowly I started to make the roots rise up to make a small ladder, "Now go." She nodded and ran off me following behind her.

She started climbing up and got up there, there were two guards, I crossed blades with one and Hazel got the other. Hazel and I were back to back and fighting. I crossed my blade with the one I was fighting and pushed against his blade. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the chest, "Hazel, the banner, now." She nodded and I took over her fight. I quickly crossed blades with the girl she was fighting and spun my blade, disarming her and followed Hazel. She snagged the banner and held it up.

"The fifth cohort wins!" Renya announced, just than a shock of lightning appeared and a biker looking person appeared and everyone got on one knee, I followed suit and pulled Percy down with me.

"Lord Mars, to what do we owe this honor?" Renya asked in aw.

"I came bearing two quests and a message. I claim Frank Zhang. And the quest is for Frank and Tabitha Snow. Come forth." I slowly stand as dose Frank, "The god of death was captured, you are to lead a quest to save him. Tabitha, consider this a favor, you are to go on your own in search of a specific vial of water. This water is something that a group of people want, should they get their hands on it, well, you've better have died trying to stop them."

Me and Frank nodded, the annoyance known as Octavian stepped up, "No disrespect intended, but they have to be a centurion and we must have a prophecy for both quests."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Mars said and Octavian quickly backtracked.

"Anyway," Mars said and writes something on a paper and hands them to me and Frank.

I read mine, '**Find the water by the end of the July, and keep it from the hands of the Valtori. Or die trying.**'

"Sounds simple enough." I said, "But why do me a favor? Or dose this help you somehow?" I asked a bit of curiosity prodding at my mind.

Mars smirked, "Just get the water and you find out along the way."

"But Lord Mars, they need to be a certurions and prophecies are wrapped in riddles." Octavian said, irritating me further than Mars' aura was doing already. I shot him a glare, either he ignored it or he didn't see it.

Mars unhooked a grenade from his belt and Octavian backtracked very quickly.

I sighed and tuned them out, '_I hope this helps me figure out what happened to my memories._ _Then maybe I can figure out why I feel like half of me is missing…_'

**A/N:**** YAY! So…. The next chapter is when she goes off on the quest alone. I need ideas for what she'll face. Please send ideas.**


	13. A letter from your author

**READERS,**

** Hey Wolf here, Im have a few issues with a writers block and i know i kinda fell of the radar for a long time. But if you could forgive and wait some more i will post another chapter of ****Sometimes Life Sucks and We Get the Blunt of It.**** But i just need some ideas of what you think she should face and a bit of support of knowing that your there. Please.**

**Your Author,**

**WhitWolfWitch**


End file.
